Faith's New Career
by Cotto
Summary: Based on the picture on tthfanfic (twisting the Hellmouth fanfic) titled "The Gate She Must Choose" depicting a decent relationship between Faith Lehane and Samantha Carter, and with a new career for Miss Lehane in that storyline- please read, review/comment, and enjoy the story. Thank you in advance for your attention, and time spent. Further summery inside...
1. Well, I'm in the Air Force Now

**Faith's New Career.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters in that show/series, Joss Whedon does. Also: I don't own Stargate SG1, someone else does. I won't accept any money for this piece of crossover fanfiction- not one red cent! This is just for fun- my own and others'. Please don't sue, Mr. Whedon, or the owners of Stargate SG1. This is in support for your wonderful works._

 **Pairing:** _Faith/Sam Carter (chaste pairing- surprising relationship: read and find out!), also: Sam Carter/Jonas Hanson._

 **Characters:** _Faith Lehane, Samantha Carter (Colonel), Jack O'Neill (Brigadier General), Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Janet Fraiser, various other characters. Mentioned: Most of the cast of characters in Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well (in Faith's past.)_

 **Summery:** _Based on the picture on tthfanfic (twisting the Hellmouth fanfic) titled "The Gate She Must Choose" depicting a decent relationship between Faith Lehane and Samantha Carter, and with a new career for Miss Lehane in that storyline- please read, review/comment, and enjoy the story. Thank you in advance for your attention, and time spent. Further summery inside..._

 **Author's Notes:** _I have obtained permission to write a story depicting the picture and going with it from the artist who made the picture, this is my attempt to do just that. Please tell me what you think of the story. This is post the demise of Sunnydale in the episode "Chosen" and it goes into a crossover from there- with Faith entering a surprising new career- especially considering her personality early in the series...(Also based partly on Robert Josef Levy's novel about Faith titled "Go Ask Malice") This is also after General George Hammond got his promotion, and it May include General Jacob Carter (Samantha's father). Based on this picture: Story-20457-15/christytrekkie+Faith+in+Watcher+_

 **Chapter 1.): "Well, I'm in the Air Force Now..."**

 **Chapter 1. Author's Notes (Beginning):** _Please do inform me of what you think. I also have "enlisted" a real life Air Force Veteran in the role of a "consultant" as to context of what would be said how... but this is my attempt. Think of it as a piece of schoolwork- the work will remain as written, but further Author's Notes will inform of any errors mentioned by him to me as to terminology and whatnot._

A certain Bostonian Brunette in her early twenties was seated in her room of a motel and packing her bags to go into the next phase of her life- she had constantly been seemingly harassed by her desired friends for her seeming lack of purpose- all her life with them she had seemed to have the purpose of doing whatever whim entered her noggin; and the result had landed her in prison, and turned her into a hardened criminal as well... quite literally a "bad girl" for most of her young life.

Yes, she had had some bad breaks in her young life, what with growing up in a gang-infested neighborhood; and her somewhat mysterious past had been rumored to have had her in a gang for a while (she had been exactly that messed up!)... but she finally felt that she was putting her life back together. Oh, this particular brunette girl had been overjoyed to find out that she was designed to fight against the monsters that lurked in the literal bowels of the night- the odds of finally fighting back against the preternatural monster who had his minions harass her throughout her life had been truly exhilarating for the young woman- but now she felt like she had a slight case of butterflies in her stomach.

Indeed, this young lady had been an evil girl during her first few years of adult life, but now Miss Faith Lehane was really focused on trying to put her life back in order as she packed her bags to go to her first post in her new job. She had passed Air Force ROTC at near the top of her class- but there sadly seems to be a bit of a "class system" in the military services, and those who attend the most prestigious military academies tend to get the most respect. _"That's sad"_ the young female second lieutenant thought to herself _"as the training is the same for the Army officers weather you attend West Point or ROTC- that kind of frankly sucks!"_ the brunette new officer thought bitterly about the inadvertent class system in regards to respect in the military services. As she thought this; she made a face like she had just sucked on a surprisingly very bitter food that she had expected to be anything but either bitter or sour.

What Faith had excelled best at was the physical side of the training, but thanks to a quirk only recently being discovered about humans (namely the trait that the more physically active someone is- the more responsive the person's mind will be), her academic grades _"Which were of_ ** _significantly_** _more difficulty for me- due to my lack of interest in my formative years in academic learning.",_ Faith recalled, had been a point of sufficiently more difficulty for the brunette. She took some delight in this new task, as Father Patrick would say; that's a bit of a penance for your goofing off, Faith."

That had hurt when he had rebuked her like that- but now, with her increased "seasoning" of life, she found it oddly pleasing- especially thanks to the results of her studies to join the United States Air Force.

Looking back on her decision to enter Air Force Reserve Officer Training Program (ROTC for short), as she rode the buss later on to the base wherein her first posting was to be- an obscure post that _officially_ was a "deep space radar telemetry" posting- _"Seemingly more related to NASA than the US Military"_ The brunette in a US Air 2nd Lt.'s uniform thought with an ironic grin... but she _was_ interested in learning more about this most _peculiar_ assignment she had just found out about from a "Post it" note on the school wherein she was attending ROTC training. The site was known as "Area 51" and it was in the Nevada Desert.

Faith rather missed her colleagues from Sunnydale, but she had broken off from them- due to her constantly never getting along with the one woman she had looked at more as a big sister than anything else- a certain Elizabeth Summers; she and Elizabeth {Buffy} Anne Summers had **never** gotten along, and it took, among other things, a brief stint in prison for Faith to find out why exactly- they were too much alike! Faith had also coveted Buffy's relationships with her friends and family; going to the lengths that the young brunette had tried to magically steal the blonde's: life, body, friendships, boyfriend, everything she had! Faith was one messed up woman that day! " _Talk about the dangers of covetousness! Wouldn't Fr. Pat have quite a bit to say to me if he'd heard about_ ** _that_** _stunt I pulled!"_ she had **quite** literally coveted Buffy Summers life! If it wasn't so bad of behavior, Faith would have burst out laughing at what her younger self had tried to do as a result of coveting Buffy's life- she had actually tried to Become Buffy- talk about being messed up!

As it was, as she arrived in the military bus at her first post, she almost visibly cringed at what she had done- and how horrid it was! (Some would also call, and possibly could call it rape!- She certainly hadn't set out to do THAT!) But through some odd miracle- thanks to a God she hardly believed in anymore- she had managed to enter her new career; and Faith certainly wasn't going to bollix this one up!

Faith certainly didn't understand how her conduct was in any way acceptable to the Air Force for anything but "battle fodder" or what might be called "cannon fodder" (those who are considered criminals, and allowed to serve as additional bodies in the gambit that they'll either change their ways or die), but oddly enough, it seemed somebody upstairs was watching out for Faith Lehane after all.

As the bus pulled up to the gates for the base, the airman on duty seemed to be a bit short-handed. He was reluctant to let her pass, and demanded to see her papers before allowing her (or anyone else) into the base. This irritated the newly minted second Lt. She didn't like his attitude; but had to remind herself that he was just doing his duty. "Fine, then, Airman" she paused "Uzbekki," she said, trying to pronounce the person's name "you just get your boss on the radio/walkie-talkie/whatever, and you tell him _why_ you won't allow me or my fellow personnel into our posts... I am certain the Commanding Officer of this post will be interested in _why_ exactly his new subordinates are held up at the gate." To say the least, Faith wanted to punch this guy for his views, but she had to stay her fists- she wasn't about to risk a court-marshal for hitting a colleague- she had had enough of trouble for her young adult life!

As it turned out, he was right to do this; for the base had been undergoing a complete software overhaul and the new personnel were going to have to be standing out in the noonday sun for a while longer while Brigadier General O'Neill's veteran staff got the computer errors straightened out. Faith might not have understood that much about computers, but she did understand quite a bit about security work- so when she heard over the walky-talky that the base was having some problems they had to fix- that acted as a balm for her hurt feelings about not being able to sign in and report to her boss about their arrival.

Maybe twenty minutes later, the metal gates opened, and the new personnel were allowed into their new post. It was then that Faith headed over to the level of the barracks and found her room, placed her duffel bag in her room, and went to report in to her commanding officer- not knowing exactly who she was assigned to report to.

"This is going to be a problem." Faith was heard muttering as she wandered the corridors of this odd base with her dark brunette hair in a military regulation bun and rather desperately looking for who she was to report to- she had no intention of messing up her new job- and getting off on the wrong foot with her CO by not reporting in is a perfect way to do just that! She found her way to the commissary (cafeteria) of the base- looking for who to report to before learning anything of who she was to look for; and it was only after informing the cashier of the installation that she was "Faith Lehane, 2nd Lt. Specialty: Security" that she learned she was to meet with a certain officer by the name of Dr. Sam Carter for debriefing. _"Okay, now I know who to find."_ Faith thought with some satisfaction, grinned, and saluted the cashier before heading off to report in.

In the General's Office, General Jack O'Neill was informing his good friend and subordinate colleague, Dr. Sam Carter that he wanted her to conduct the interviews of the new personnel that the US Military was sending to the base. "Use one of the interrogation rooms if available, Col. They should be available for this purpose of meeting with new service members." O'Neill suggested. Sam Carter was a valuable officer, and he had a great respect for her _"I can understand where she got her viewpoints about her gender"_ O'Neill thought to himself _"within the military's culture, a woman in the service absolutely HAS to be tough to meet the obligations of service- but we're NOT anti-female, the competition in the service is really about "do you have what it takes to be trusted?" (physically)- so it isn't "picking on" in reality, it's a test of ability and if the person passes, they're respected and trusted implicitly."_ He regarded her as a good friend, but he was her boss first and foremost- and wouldn't let their friendship get in the way of duty to their colleagues or country (same deal to him!)- not in the least!

Over the loudspeaker, General O'Neill addressed the base "New personnel are to head ASAP to the eighth floor interview room for placement." he said, as formally as possible _"Better to convey that this is a job than anything else, to maintain and obtain (in reverse order) the professionality that serves the service best."_ the fellow thought to himself. He didn't like to come across as a bit of an egotistical dictator- a Goa'uld, as he saw those monsters he had been fighting against for most of his newer years of military career.

It was then that his good buddy, Teal'c, headed up to him and asked "General O'Neill, permission to speak freely?"

General O'Neill's response was both brief and friendly "Why not, Teal'c? Go ahead. We're not in all that much of an emergency, our off-world teems aren't due to check in for some time as yet, and the only remaining matter that could cause stress is the interviews and placement of new personnel in the base to maximum efficiency." Having been in battle many times in the past; efficiency was one of the things that both O'Neill and Teal'c liked- they liked it **a lot**!

And one of the lessons O'Neill remembered from the days of his early Air Force Career was this little rule of thumb- presumably derived from Edward Rickenbacker's days as America's Highest Scoring Fighter Ace "the time before combat is the time to prepare for combat.", honestly... General O'Neill had no idea if Eddie Rickenbacker had actually said that, or made that rule, but history clearly indicated that he had adhered to that rule- for he was said to have checked every bullet he would be able to fire the next day to see if it would fit out of the exit of the machine gun he would use- and if it didn't, he'd throw it away!"

O'Neill and Teal'c were discussing what was going on- on this world and others. And it turned out he was concerned for his son, Rhya'c, and others in his society. Teal'c was one of the few Jaffa to realize that his people were effectively slaves of what had pretended to be gods, and had entered Human Mythology as "gods" "So long as my people continue to worship their enslavers- they'll never try to throw off the brainwashing they've endured." Teal'c was saying; his restatement of what he had already informed his colleagues of was a distinct reminder to General O'Neill that he was rather PROFOUNDLY concerned.

"Don't worry, the more efficiently this base operates, the less odds the Goa'uld have of suppressing us, and the greater odds we have of destabilizing them." O'Neill reasoned- he knew that Teal'c was concerned- as a father who's lost his son, Jack O'Neill clearly sympathized with his friend, but he had to remain utterly professional in their relationship; now and forever too- and no way would he break that off,,, especially if by doing so it'd endanger his subordinates lives!

In his spare time, General O'Neill was reading various sci-fi (science-fiction) stories; as he often found himself in a similar situation, and he rather liked the side stories to Star Trek, Star Wars, and the like... not the mainline stories that much, but stories about wars between the Klingons and Romulans for instance fascinated him- especially with his interest in astronomy; and trying to pick out what star would be the homeworld for what race... that was rather fun for the fellow.

Another hobby that General O'Neill had, was writing imaginary letters to his son- he liked to imagine that his son was in a sort of boarding school in Paradise- it kind of soothed the balm of losing his kid to an act of profound foolishness- and for the umpteenth time in his life since his son's death he mentally cursed the day he left his gun loaded and in reach of his son! That event really burned! IT Frankly STUNG him to no end- a military officer and his OWN SON Dead at the hands of his own side-arm- what a FOOL he had been to do that! _"Everything I feel about this debacle is justified!"_ General O'Neill thought with disgust about that Catastrophe in his life!

Oh, make no mistake, Brigadier General O'Neill was rather furious with himself for that screw-up he had had happened in his life- and he swore that if he could have his son back; he'd pay almost any price, so long as it'd work!

Around about this time, 2nd Lt. Faith Lehane entered the interrogation room in the 8th floor of the base, and was getting incredibly bored about what was going on- to the point when she lightly kicked the wall, not realizing that someone was in the doorway nearby and was about to address her, a blonde lady in a US Air force Colonel's uniform. Faith didn't realize she was being watched until she heard herself being told "The Air force punishes on a principle of "you break it, you bought it", and I don't think you have the money for rebuilding that section of the base's wall..."

Faith had already gone through the military physical examination- this was prior to the interview that had to happen before she could report in for duty, and in that exam, a pretty reddish-brown Air Force officer and medical doctor had gotten her specs, and those had found their way from Dr. Janet Fraiser's hand to Dr. Sam Carter's, and, that surprisingly included Faith's compete DNA workup- indicating a relationship that neither of them had imagined; nor the brunette lady Sam Carter was about to interview for the SGC (Stargate Command) posting!

Faith certainly was sheepish in feeling- she most definitely didn't want to bollix up her new life, and getting caught wrecking Air Force property was a PERFECT way to do just that!

 **Author's Notes End Chapter 1.):** _Post "Chosen" and post most of Angel the Series, Faith attended College somewhere; there she attended ROTC, and thanks to legal maneuverings: her record was deleted by Wolfram & Hart members- somehow the entire record... that's not likely to be revealed- it is a plot device._

 _Also: for future reference; Sam Carter (or Dr. Sam Carter) will be referred to by her military rank of (in this case) Colonel._


	2. Familly Meetings

**Chapter 2.): Family Meetings...**

 **Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 2.):** _This is a little bit of a "memory chapter" that will deal with the events in the base later on in it or in a later chapter- those that deal with Faith's surprising new lifestyle as an Air Force Officer. This chapter is mainly a discussion of her past- including her life before birth and why Sam gave her up for adoption... it's basically a "mother-daughter chat" chapter with a few items thrown in- like how they learn exactly who Faith is._

 _The nature of the story is friendly, and is, for lack of a better term, a "love story" of a sort, but closer to "Frozen" in the nature of the type of love than anything romantic or sexual (the latter of those two is just gross!). This is also a family tale, with a few touches of their jobs thrown in. Please tell me what you think._

 _Oh, and in thanks to a fellow in tthfanfic who told me of an error I had made: the SGC is based in Cheyenne Mountain, I had mistakenly forgotten this and placed it at Area 51- sorry Stargate SG-1 Fans. This is a posted Correction of my previous error._

 **Previously:**

As Faith was undergoing her physical for determining where to place her in the SGC Command in Cheyenne Mountain, Dr. Janet Fraser called her good friend and superior officer, Col. Sam Carter over, noticing something odd about 2nd Lt. Faith Lehane's DNA workup- half of Faith's DNA matched exactly Sam's DNA- to a T!

Now, Dr. Fraser was concerned, at a base wherein multiple universes is a relatively common occurrence, she wanted to get all of her ducks lined up before she went around and started accusing her boss and good friend of some kind of impropriety- at best that would cause a professional catfight that would kill the friendship they had going so well, at worst that would kill their careers! Or possibly lead to them killing eachother- which would be immeasurably worse by far!

Dr. Fraser did not want to end up in Leavenworth, nor cause her good friend to wind up there either!

As Faith was using one of the workout machines to test her physical endurance, Dr. Fraser called Col. Carter to the side to talk to her about what she'd found out about this young woman. Janet thought she was outside of Faith's clear hearing range as she spoke, but in fact she didn't know Faith's senses capacity- and how profoundly gifted the maiden was in fact. Janet took a deep breath and, motioning to the file and documents she had in her left hand (deliberately outside of Faith's direct eye-view) she sort of tapped the file with her right hand while standing to the left of her blonde boss as she told Sam that in her expert medical opinion, the two of them were related. "Sam, were you ever pregnant?" Janet asked, wondering how in the world Faith could have exactly half of her DNA match to an absolute T Samantha Carter's DNA if Sam was not related to this young woman who was doing so unusually well in the physical activity of the tests.

Col. Carter looked profoundly uncomfortable for a moment, then nodded "It was about two decades ago... that's when and why I left Capt. Hanson." she said, nodding slowly to her friend, she couldn't even say his first name anymore- his horrid behavior upon learning she had gotten pregnant hurt her too much.

 **Flashback: (about two decades earlier)**

"You're going to have it aborted." Jonas yelled, clearly upset beyond all reason that the physical intercourse he'd had with Sam had gotten his girlfriend pregnant- his live-in girlfriend, that is. He felt threatened in this relationship that there was now a baby.

Sam stood her ground, firmly "No, Jonas, I want to keep this baby, we made this little person... and I won't be a party to murder!" She stated. Then the beating started- when she realized he was trying to kill his own baby, she steeled herself to leave him for good! She had stayed with him and fallen in love with him for the very reason that he was mentally unstable. Something in Samantha Carter directed her towards the mentally infirm to help them. It was something deep in her personality, and something that neither her, nor her father, nor her brother could comprehend- but she was oriented toward them. It was, if she were to place an understanding of this into words: it would be some kind of deep, preternatural/supernatural overriding command, but she didn't feel like someone was ordering her into this- she actually loved them. This was her 'soft-spot for the lunatic fringe' she had spoken of that had caused her to fall in love with Jonas, before she learned the kind of man he really was. Now she saw her lover's ugly face, and she kicked him as hard as she could to drive him away from her and her unborn baby- next cleared out of that home and headed to her Dad's, a certain General Jacob Carter to tell him what had happened. He needed to know, and she needed help.

 **Back to the regular timeline (about two decades later- to the timeline of the story):**

"Sam, are you OK?" Janet was asking yet again, as Col. Carter had yet to respond to this news.

"Sorry, bad memories." Sam responded.

"Do you want to talk about them? I'm not a psychologist or a psychiatrist, I'm a physician, but I do know that if you're upset it is wise to discuss what has upset you." Janet asked.

"She might be my child, all I do know is that when it was time for me to give birth, I gave the baby up for adoption and chose to remain anonymous, even declining to name the baby girl I had brought into the world." Sam said, choking up.

"Actually" Janet said, shaking her head as if astonished or something was ironic "you're the one I'd trust to deal with the head-cases if it had to be one of us... what with your taste for visiting mental hospitals to hang out with the mentally infirm." she continued with a deep admiration for her friend's attitudes towards those who suffered in the mind.

"They're not that much of a threat, compared to how most people see them" Sam responded, confused as to why people so often persecute the mentally handicapped "they just don't often see things the way we do." she continued, referring to those who were not afflicted by this particular cross of mental handicaps.

Sam had also promised herself to hide the baby she and Jonas had made together to keep the child safe- Jonas could be incredibly fixated and obsessive, and he was certainly very interested in her. Sam figured it was due to her showing him love and caring when he was going through his mental problems- problems that lead him to indulging in "black ops"- in increasingly dangerous missions like an addiction- she had tried to wean him back to sanity by getting him to deal with a domestic life of a sort, but both their professional careers had gotten in the way of marriage, then Sam had conceived a baby by Jonas, and instead of protecting his little child- he had tried to actually _kill_ the unborn infant in her womb! That was the final straw for Col. Carter (at that time Lt. Carter)! She absolutely wouldn't live with a guy who would kill their baby! So Sam did the only thing she could do- she left!

Sam couldn't avoid being a bit of a feminist, in her line of work as a woman, she had to be incredibly assertive and a bit feisty to stop herself from being really bullied. It wasn't that she hated men, she wasn't that kind of feminist- she had several good friends who were men, in fact, she regarded Dr. Daniel Jackson as her brother in a sort of way. He wasn't really, but the bond was there- and she'd die for him if it came to that.

"Does the DNA machine know the match to her father's DNA?" Sam asked Janet.

"Yes, and it matches Capt. Hanson to her to a T... he's her father." Now Sam's world fell out from under her, but luckily she had long ago learned how to fly, as the sayings go- and if your floor drops out from under you, you take off and soar. Or so Sam reasoned to herself. "From previous remarks of yours recorded in mission files, it turns out that you had a relationship with him. Do you want to be alone for a while?" Janet asked, seeing that Sam was upset by something.

 _"The DNA evidence is undeniable... this woman is my daughter."_ Sam thought to herself as she sat down slowly. She felt many things all at once, she felt joy that her baby girl had grown up so strong- already Faith was in a t-shirt and carrying on a friendly boxing match with Teal'c and holding her own easily. Sam also felt sadness, sadness that she had to stay out of her child's life. She also felt her child's anger- knots of unfocused rage boiling through her very soul- just from the way Faith acted and looked around- as if life itself had worked her over and basically ganged up on her, possibly violating her as well- that kind of rage was the sort that Faith showed right now. Sam wanted to hug Faith right now, and take her away from all the things that tormented her- and drove her to the brink of no return mentally speaking- but she knew that would only create a false sense of security in Faith that would not serve her best ends. Sam also felt a strong desire to meet her and get to know her in a very personal sense- as her mother. _"Is this what my father felt, when I came home crying after being bullied at school?"_ Sam questioned in her noggin.

As Sam looked up, she spotted Teal'c collapsing in exhaustion, he wasn't bruised, but this was exceedingly odd- she didn't know anyone who could outlast the Jaffa, not without one of those Tok'ra armbands they had once used. _"This is highly unusual."_ Sam thought to herself _"I better look into this some more."_ she decided as Faith came walking back to ask about her physical results saying "Well, that was fun." with a huge smile on her face as she removed the boxing gloves. Her hair was in a tight pony-tail.

"I've got to go." Sam said, quietly as she left the room to check on something she had just hit on in her memory- an old file she had recalled from her earlier days in the service; something called either "Project Initiative" or simply "the Initiative", a secret project she had read about in a publication in the defense department dealing with the preternatural- and means of using them as weapons- something about this maiden outfighting someone who was able to lift, haul, or otherwise move more weight than everything else in the base triggered her to remember this document that until now had fallen to the back of her mind. If Sam remembered correctly: this was from a place in Southern California, a town with the unassuming name of "Sunnydale"- a campus therein had been the base of this secret unit of the US defense department. For quite a while now, various nations, most of the countries of the globe were involved in this pursuit of "preternatural warfare" and the means to carry it out. One of the most advanced in this project were, ironically the British- who's leadership in this matter were coldly massacred a short while before by an unknown assassin. Nobody caught the killer, but he used a bomb in broad daylight to blow up their facility that housed the command for this particular agency- a group with the unusually usual name of the "Watchers Council". Col. Carter logged onto her laptop as soon as she got into her lab, and proceeded to log into the US Military database to try and learn as much as she could about this situation.

After some time of searching, Sam was able to learn a number of things: 1.) there was, carried on, a sort of 'preternatural war' going on since the world began. 2.) in recent years, a highly unusual occurrence has happened- according to a number of intelligence reports: in a surprising number of nations- an astonishing number of teenage girls have been identified to have improved physical responses to stress- these young women have many gifts common to athletes: speed, strength, improved depth perception, and astonishingly: a very high recovery ability when dealing with physical injuries. Sam had already seen at least two of these when Faith was boxing with Teal'c, and she suspected that Faith was one of these preternaturally gifted maidens. About a few years ago, there were a surprising number of young women murdered by means of a wickedly curved knife being used to stab or slash them- the killers were rarely caught, but cops jotted these murders down to 'gang warfare' and moved to curb the gangs and their violence. The knife, from forensics investigations, seemed best described as a Turkish dagger that looked surprisingly like the upper or maxillary canine tooth of a smilodon with a reinforcing metal part going down the length of it... truly a nasty weapon. And 3.) some of these girls had banded together to try to defend themselves from these mysterious killers. All of the nations of the globe had some form of this "preternatural warfare branch" going on, but it was always done in secret. _"Similar to the nuclear programs of nations."_ Sam thought.

Then she hit the rumor wall: Sam encountered the statements of the kooks! There were those who said that these girls were demonically (or, even worse, diabolically) possessed! Samantha couldn't avoid laughing at that one. In response, she asked out loud "What were they into? And how in the world could all of them get into the exact same sort of wickedness at exactly the same time, globally speaking- the internet? Almost no two out of a hundred people use the same sites- based on the number of people on the globe... and besides, what sites were the getting into? It's extremely unlikely that there's sites online that are operated by demons seeking to possess young women- besides: look at the gifts- no demon is going to give good gifts to _any_ human- they hate us!" Sam, feeling that she had adequately ripped the statements of the kooks in this one to shreds, continued her search. To put it simply: Sam didn't believe at all that all of these young women could have gotten involved in the occult, so suddenly. But if Faith were one of these, and if this argument was correct- her child was in very great danger!

To her utter astonishment, Sam hit the site that contained the documents on caring for these maidens- something called "the Watcher's Council Website", and started studying the material. It had, to their credit as a secret organization, been very well hidden, but to their credit as well, they had left something behind when they had gotten murdered. This was the research she was starting to do for her meeting with this mysterious daughter she had- and Sam couldn't stop wondering if this young woman was one of these maidens. She felt compelled by some unknown force to take up this task of guiding her newly met and long lost daughter.

At about this time, Sam realized that her time to carry out the interview had just about arrived, she logged off of her computer, then shut down the laptop, next she closed the top of the portable computer and unplugged the machine and went off to interview her subordinate for the job the younger woman was signed up for.

 **Interview Time:**

The one thing that really stood out in the interview in the interrogation room was the story Sam told Faith about the fellow who set up a false alert "by the time the air force found out who had done this- they had a creative vengeance concocted. They got a clerk, and ran up a bill for everything they could connect to this activity he had done- there was good odds that he'd been drinking, what with it being a bar he was in- the Officer's Club- and whatnot, when he had yelled "Klaxon, Klaxon, Klaxon!" and sat there laughing as the other fellows ran to their planes and got ready for takeoff. But he wasn't laughing anymore when they handed him the bill... it totaled about $10,000.00 (Ten Thousand Dollars) in the 1960s or thereabouts... nowadays it would be far closer to seventy-thousand dollars. I don't know if it's true, but it's a cautionary story the US Air Force tells to warn its members to avoid misbehaving." Sam said.

She also told Faith "In the workplace, I'm either "Col. Carter." or "Ma'am." but thanks to both modern ability to study biology and DNA as well as our personal histories and a decision by some higher mucky-mucks, you will come to know me off-duty as "Mom.", as I really am your mother." she said, looking into Faith's eyes for a response.

Faith just sat there, she couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. She knew that she had been abused as a girl, and that her life in South Boston's crime-ridden and gang-ridden neighborhoods was not a good one, but in her wildest dreams she never imagined she was really in such a fairy-tale situation of a real mother who loved her- she didn't really know if this woman was telling her the truth... Samantha read the skepticism on her offspring's face, and she then produced the documentation: a readout of the DNA of both of them, and it showed that exactly half of Faith's DNA was an exact match for Col. Carter's DNA, there had to be a biological reason, and while Faith was a bit behind in school- she hadn't done much studying in her time in Sunnydale High, she did understand a bit of the human genome, and that her DNA is half-Dad, and half-Mom. Since this woman had half her DNA coding, she clearly was a biological relative. To say that Faith was both relieved and troubled was an understatement. Where was this person when she was being abused and having to fight for her very survival practically all the time?! Faith was more than a little upset by this.

Sam had also studied the methods of the Watchers, and had taught herself how to do that- at least as well as any Watcher in their history could- all of that from the files in their database that someone of them loaded online before the building was destroyed in the explosion

"Is there anything you want to ask me before your first posting?" Samantha asked Faith, to which the younger female shook her head to indicate "No, Ma'am", then at Col. Carter's frown, the young Lt replied vocally "No, Ma'am.".

Sam's response was brief, she nodded, and said "Good then, off you go to your post, and Lt Lehane- take care." she told her.

Faith walked to the door, turned down the hallway, and set about with her rounds, then found her barracks to await the alerts she had to mind. Roughly every half-hour or so, Sargent Siler would call out over the loudspeakers "Security Team to the Gateroom." and she would have to head to the Armory to get an assault rifle, then head straightaway to the gateroom to attend to her post- luckily, almost all of these were false alarms... about four or five of them were teams returning to the base with products that would help the planet somehow: improve food production, improve energy usage or production, improve defense of the planet or nation, that sort of thing. Faith's thoughts on these matters were along this line _"My newly discovered "mother" is into this kind of stuff... me, I'm charged with simpler stuff- shooting things that shouldn't be here and the like"_ then she fell back on her ROTC and Officer School training _"simple, but important- vitally important... one reason why I signed up for the Air Force- I wanted to change myself. "B" was right, all along, as much as I hate to admit it. I need to learn to love someone... maybe the Doc was right"_ Faith reasoned, recalling her time in the "shrink ward" in prison, and talking to the Prison Chaplain _"maybe I am a psychopath. I dunno."_ her thoughts rambled back and forth on this matter. She didn't want to admit that something was wrong with her, but to refuse to face the invasion would only lead to being overrun in the end- a lesson from the higher education she had undergone in her very recent years.

Meanwhile, Sam Carter had some time on her hands- even during her shift. So she sat down to read her paperwork she had obtained- especially about this young woman she had taken a certain parental liking to, and her respective crosses. She had obtained some of the files of this maiden- and found out some very surprising things about this woman: 1.) she appeared to act as if she had no conscience- this alone triggered her love of the "lunatic fringe" she had always had in her a 'soft spot' for them. Col. Samantha Carter had a hobby of visiting mental hospitals to talk to the patients- it was something that brought light and life to her days and those to whom she visited. One of the fellows she had visited was named "Orlin" and he had been what they called an "Ancient"- also a bit of a boyfriend of hers. In the interview she had also warned Faith to avoid looking for Jonas Hanson, she doubted that he had survived, but in case he had- she had given Faith explicit instructions to get her help if someone ever contacted her claiming to have information on his whereabouts or a message from him to meet with her- or requesting to meet with her from him. She had deliberately avoided telling Faith the entire story about her and Jonas, and Faith when she was a preborn baby, omitting most details to simply say that "Jonas was a bad man, and your father." She felt that Faith had a right to know- and that she shouldn't be trying to talk to him under any circumstances. 2.) This and the young woman besting Teal'c in a boxing match convinced Sam that it was most likely that Faith was in fact what the file called a "Vampire Slayer" or simply a "Slayer"- but she also had a profound tenderness towards the younger maiden- and wanted to take care of her in a parental way. This was going to be somewhat difficult to avoid fraternization, in obedience to the US Military's Code of Conduct for Officers, but the fact remains that for some odd reason known only to themselves, the upper-ups or mucky-mucks or whatever "powers that be" in the Armed Forces of these United States decided to put her own daughter as her subordinate! Why this had happened was well beyond Sam's comprehension, but she strongly suspected it was due to Faith's scores in Phys-Ed in College and ROTC- they wanted her at the one base most likely to be in the front-line of a alien invasion to better defend the US and the nations of this planet.

More than once, the Galactic Tyrants known as the "Goa-uld" had decided to declare war on the entire Earth- and they'd made their intents perfectly clear: they were out to enslave the humans and/or butcher them until this blue rock in space is no longer a threat to their interstellar empires.

From what Sam could piece together regarding Faith's encounter with Teal'c, they were fast becoming friends. Faith had been playing with him and had decided to simply wear him down and then have him collapse from exhaustion- by merely continually outmaneuvering him time and again- now, knowing Teal'c as she did, it was obvious that the Jaffa man was going to go into a fit of ego and lift, haul, push, pull, or otherwise move more weight than the entire base's contents and base itself (including the mountain, most likely), just to prove to himself in a completely unnecessary demonstration that he _isn't_ weak. Faith never indicated that, and besides, his friends would be the first to tell him that he _**isn't**_ weak, she was just fitter than he is- for some odd reason that few people knew of. What she didn't know, but soon would, was that Faith had promised to take him out to dinner and prove to him then and there that he is anything but weak! Faith herself had grown massively in personal development- she was a beautiful young lady in every sense of honor- but being a young straight woman, she was also prone to wanting to cuddle with guys... and that, same with any lust, has to be curbed. Faith knew this reality well- lust had been her nemesis for all of her young adult life. Faith had occasionally delivered far lighter blows to his gut, face, and ribs than she could have- as she didn't want to injure or kill him, but to simply best him in this friendly match- but she mainly focused on her footwork.

As Faith's first day of her new career wound down, Sam cornered her in the hallway and invited her to come by her house for dinner. As Sam was her superior officer, she kind of had to take the invitation as a polite order- but being ordered to dinner with your boss was a relatively pleasant directive- and one Faith wasn't about to turn down. She knew the way around the base like the back of her hand by now- especially the routes between the barracks, armory, and gateroom best (having done that route till she could swear that she was going to be walking it in her sleep if she slept in the base- even telling that line to the base's commander, General O'Neill when he asked her how things were going. Why he was so friendly with her she had no idea; but the woman figured it was his call to decide. He was, after all, the 'head honcho' in this facility, and the directive was not overtly unlawful in either moral or US law. General O'Neill had chuckled, and it seemed that her line to him lead to her getting sent off base to take a rest for the night... they didn't seem to like the idea of a newly minted security guard heading about the base when she is asleep (as in Faith's case), so it seemed he suggested something to Col. Carter, his good friend, and she invited Faith over to her home for some 'hang-out time'. Faith was delighted- she loved to socialize late at night. She just didn't like to go for the kissing/biting that often happened in her bad dates.) _"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell the boss that little detail of me thinking I'd be walking the halls in my sleep- oh well, he seemed to like it, he cracked up when I told him. I guess it's not so bad."_ she thought to herself.

General Jack O'Neill's thoughts on this matter caused him to crack up again in laughter _"It would indeed not be a good idea for her to be sleeping in the base's barracks for now- if she started sleepwalking, she could well take a trip to another planet without realizing it."_ he had been to other worlds, she hadn't _"Or another galaxy."_ he thought as he started laughing uproarusly. But this was a serious matter, as he couldn't afford to have his soldiers disappearing to sleepwalking across the stars- that kind of attrition would be an utter disaster. And it gets worse, what with gates to black holes and other disastrous phenomenon that would kill you just as soon as you arrive. He wasn't about to kick her out of this post, she showed a most desirable motivation to do her duty and do it well, but he was concerned about her ability to deal with 'sleep-dialing' of the gate. This woman was brilliant, but if she was asleep, she could cause untold havoc, so he told her to head home as soon as her shift was done and she could- or to a place where she could return to base if necessary... now that the woman knew the way to her post in the US, she could range out and have fun.

Faith thought about visiting her old friends, she briefly considered visiting her friend Kennedy, and her home in a nearby town- that woman was enormously wealthy- to call her an American Princess would be an understatement of how wealthy and powerful her family is, compared to Old World monarchs and combined with US Prosperity... Faith briefly grinned about demonstrating her new status to Kennedy's girl, Willow, and how life itself was finally starting to shine on her, but she declined to do so. Last she had heard, the two of them were in Brazil, searching for new Slayers to help train. B's little gamble of charity and generosity had worked beyond Buffy's wildest dreams. These girls were now popping up everywhere, just like popcorn in the microwave will when you cook it. Faith honestly had no idea when they'd be back to the States, if ever, and that was only problem one. Since Willow had picked Faith up and transported her to Sunnydale, California, she had become far more conscious of Willow's growing obsession with magic, telekinesis, telepathy, and general mysticism. If Faith knew Kennedy, the Latina was concerned. Fact of the matter was: Kennedy loved the redheaded fallen Jewess- and would be concerned if Willow was getting obsessed or too fixated on any one thing. Kennedy hadn't been around long enough to know about Willow's previous addiction, really know- and how it had hurt the redhead by making her so badly hurt her love of the time, but she could tell that this other woman was concerned; last time Willow got addicted, she did some extremely wicked things- horrible things, such as raping her lover! Buffy and Xander would be astonished at Faith's turn of fortune- and how life was smiling on her. They'd probably embrace her immediately in this case, but she didn't know that for sure, and didn't want to push it- besides, she had agreed to meet her mom in Col. Carter's home for some "mother/daughter time"- perhaps the entire evening and night. Faith grinned, some safe family time was exactly what sounded about right right now.

Faith attributed her turn-around from an evil woman to a decent and respectable one to one thing: Buffy's old boyfriend, Liam O'Rourke, better known as "Angel", and how he had talked her into stopping running and standing up for herself in the face of the "Old Dragon" who was bullying her by way of temptations towards anger, lust, covetousness, envy, and general violence. If she sat and thought about it, Faith would no doubt be able to deduce that this "Old Dragon" was the very adversary they'd fought against in the Sunnydale Hellmouth- the First, Satan. _"And it fits that that monster would be a bully."_ Faith thought as she watched her wristwatch for the remaining five minutes as she waited in the barracks for the security guards for her shift to end.

Another security guard approached her from her left as she stood, leaning against the wall of the room and watching her clock, counting down the seconds until the end of her very first shift "Hey, Lt Lehane, want to hang out in a club tonight after shift?" it was her previous classmate, and now fellow US GI, 2nd Lt O'Malley, a young man she found quite handsome, but sort of like a kid brother would be in personality towards her.

"No thanks, O'Malley, I have a prior engagement, but see you later." she replied, smiling at him in a friendly way.

"Right" he laughed "this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Col. Carter inviting you over for a meal..." he said, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

This set Faith off! She held her right hand up, and using her fingers, she started to ring off points "A.) She's our superior officer, so unless you have any proof, I'd strongly suggest you shut up right now. B.) She's a friend. C.) I heard she's my mother, so I'm going to check it out. D.) Unless you want to get into an actual fight with **the** toughest gal on the base, leave the matter alone. And E.) We're into guys! Need I go on?" Faith was now on a roll, and she was angry about his remarks about her mother- or someone she had heard was her mother. Faith was in a feisty mood to say the least now. But this guy had apparently gotten the point she was trying to make.

He decided to play a bit with her "Right, she's your _**mother**_ , doesn't that sort of make you a bit of a princess? What with one of the head ladies around here as your mommy." he asked her.

She then laughed in his face, despite their friendship, this was simply ridiculous! "Remember sparring class in Officer Training School?" she asked laughing, then continued "How I cleaned your clock time and again? You want another go-around?" she asked him. At this point, he was convinced that she could well defend herself- well did he remember those events, and backed off, figuring that she would be able to assert herself if this got perverse or dangerous.

 **End Chapter 2 Author's Notes:** _The next chapter will be "mother/daughter conversations" and will depict their discussion as to their past- how their lives went, who did what, when and where, and who's friends with whom. They will discuss their friends, relationships, family matters, and past, regarding the lives they lead up to this point- including how Faith's criminal record got purged from the system. Sam detected that the record was expunged, but that Faith has some psychological problems to deal with- one reason why she loves her so much._

 _This is a love story, folks, but it is platonic love only._

 _I also got another person to do some more context tests for this story as well, sort of a local beta-reader._


End file.
